List of Marble League Records
This is a list of records of the Marblelympics. 2016 MarbleLympics Records § The record for the Long Jump in 2016 was broken 3 times by 3 separate teams. Before any of the teams performed their jump the record was 93.8cm. This record was first broken by Mo from Team Momo with her jump of 97.3cm. This record was then broken by Bolta from the Thunderbolts with her jump of 97.6cm. Kinnow from the O'rangers was the penultimate marble to jump, and broke Bolta's record with an astounding 103.8cm. 2017-2018 MarbleLympics Records 'Records * '* Indicates that the record was broken in a final. N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. §§ The record for block pushing was broken 3 times in the same event. Originally the record was 73,3 cm, which was broken by Shining Swarm's 80,1 cm in Group B Heat 3/4. However this record was narrowly broken by the Pinkies with 80,5 cm in the final heat of Semifinal A. Finally the O'Rangers broke this record by 2,1 cm in the last heat of the final, winning them the gold medal. 'Other Records N/A indicates that it was a team event, instead of an individual event. * '* Indicates that the record was broken in a final. * Multiple names in a list shows the order the teams finished. * Bold 'indicates a MarbleLympics record. 'Closest Finishes Biggest Winning Margins * Indicates that the record was broken in a final. Most Podium Appearances Note: Only teams with 3 or more appearances are listed below. Trivia *In the same race when Oceanics' broke the record at the Relay Race event, Team Primary's Imar had started his leg too early, resulting in the team's disqualification. The disqualification had led to a brawl in the stands, and deducted 3 points from Team Primary's overall score in the 2017 Marblelympics. The disqualification had become a significant occurrence that the record-breaking was hardly noticed at the event. Oceanics were also unable to advance to the final, losing to Pinkies in a photo finish. *Following the Jungle Jumpers' victory from the Archery event, they went on to win the bronze medal in the Underwater Race event. Due to their impressive performance from the 2 consecutive events, they overslept from celebrating and could not make it to the final event, the Sand Race. *After breaking the MarbleLympics record, Kinnowin from O'Rangers couldn't win the final, losing narrowly to Wospy from Midnight Wisps by 0.07 seconds. *Swifty of the Savage Speeders started his race out in last, but came back and won the race, passing Ocean from the Oceanics at the last hurdle and Sublime of the Limers just centimeters before the finish. He beat Sublime and Ocean by a time of 8.69 to 8.73 and 8.77 respectively, to break the MarbleLympics record by 0.03 of a second. Swifty's comeback is regarded as one of the greatest comebacks of all time, thus being featured #6 on Jelle's YouTube video, "Marblelympics 2017 Top 10 Video Highlights". However, Swifty was not able to back up this performance in the final, and finished second to Starry of Team Galactic. *O'Rangers were in 9th place in the standings before the Block Pushing event. However their record breaking and the gold medal had the O'Rangers move up 5 spots in the standings into 4th place. This was the start and motivation of their high performance in the remainder of the MarbleLympics, eventually winning the entire competition. *Despite Yellah from Mellow Yellow broke the record in High Jump (38cm), Mimo from Team Momo, Mandarin from O'rangers and Taffy from Jawbreakers have all jumped 37.5 cm (which was the previous ML record). *Limers dominated the Fidget Spinner Collision event, winning every match except for the final, when they suffered a 2-1 loss to Shining Swarm. Category:MarbleLympics 2017